Watashi wa Otaku dess
by Petenshi-Mikage
Summary: [pun of dess intended, please see phailisticwannabekira!accident for further references on dess] A scholar from whoknowswhere who happen to be a major otaku is the subject of Oshitari and Atobe’s bet. OCxAtobe
1. Chapter 1

Watashi wa Otaku Dess

By Petenshi-Mikage

**Summary:** [pun of dess intended, please see phailisticwannabekira!accident for further references on dess A scholar from who knows where who happen to be a _major_ otaku is the subject of Oshitari and Atobe's bet. OCxAtobe)

A/N:

This is my first time EVER to write a first person view OCxTeniPuri chara fic. So I'm not expecting anything good from this :\ I can't even write a decent poem what more a story? XD enough with this let's get to the real A/N's

The regulars here are in high school since in the country I'm living in we have different years whatever. I'm going to settle for first year of high school (in Japan) is when you're 15 (since Ichigo Kurosaki seems to spam that a lot I could be wrong though) and…yeah. That's about it.

**kirakira****Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the said titles and characters. Except for the worthless OC that's here.

AND the OC will be speaking in English So I'd keep that on an Italic. Thoughts would be inside 2 apostrophes.

Oo, nakatira ako sa Pilipinas, pabayaan nin'yo na akong laitin ang bansang aking kinasilangan. Di ako magaling magtagalog. I SUCKS D:.

Kthanxbye.

"…This somewhat looks like a scene from Hana Yori Dango(1)…though this is not my first time being here, how could I have only noticed it now?!" I said with bewilderment.

I examined my surroundings, and yes they look exactly from that school in Hana Yori Dango which I forgot the name of…Big-ass buildings, rich ass people, and those people riding those really expensive cars WHEN they can actually walk to the damn school.

Oops, I forgot to tell who I am, I'm an excha--..well actually I'm more of a scholar than an exchange student, I'm Ayanami Mikage and I'm currently taking up second year high school in this school.

I came somewhere below Japan that's not Taiwan (namely Philippines). I have the normal South-east Asian features and I'm not that tall. My hair length is shoulder high and it's layered (some what from AC(2)'s Kadaj, heh) and yes, I am an otaku.

Moving on, I'm currently studying at…Hy…_whatwasitcalledagain?_…Hyotei Gakuen…I don't know why I was sent here instead of some other high school, I mean come on! A poor scholar on a rich brat's school what are they thinking?!

I sighed. I remembered that the time for class to start is nearing. I dragged my feet towards the classroom and accidentally bumped into this guy with long blue hair (judging from his back).

"_Ohshitz._I'm sorry" I said as I bowed politely.

He turned around (strike)(which allowed me to reveal)(stopstrike) revealing how handsome he is—I mean his features. He's a bit tanned and his cerulean eyes(3) were framed with circular lenses. He's taller than me and has a lean—toned body…I think I saw him somewhere before.

"Watch where your going" in a Kansai accent and trailed off. Why do I expect these people to say:

"It's alright" with a gleaming smile? I must be out of my mind.

Breaking me out of my thoughts was a loud sound which almost pierced my ears (_fuck, why did I even stopped walking BELOW the damn bell?!)_

ARGH! That's the bell! I have to go inside the classroom now. I ran towards my class room and hearing (and ignoring) all of watch out's that I hear. Man, I love being part of the school's track team. I love the fast breeze that passes through my body when I run. But I hate the fact that I'm almost late.

I quickly opened the door (more of like dashed in and almost broke the door when I slid it) and dashed to my seat. I saw the shocked glares at me and my silver haired seatmate looking at me with the same look, and some particles of sweat trickling down from the side of his head (classical sweat drop! I KNEW HE DID IT!).

"Ayanami-san you don't need to rush we still have five minutes, You know how our sensei is always late after break time." He said calming down (and I knew he wiped his sweat drop off too).

"_OMFG NO WHAI._ I had-I had you know argh" I said as I did a failed imitation of the ohones-face and sunk into my seat.

Oh! That person by the way is my seatmate Ootori Choutaro, he was assigned to seat beside me because they thought I wasn't really very good and he was the one that was the best in English in this class. And besides that he's also the boy's class rep.

Ootori-san is tall. And I mean it, his height is around 180 cm(4).He has silver hair and he has really gentle brown eyes. And he has a sports-man-slash-player-body because he's from the tennis club. Now how do I know this? I saw that the Tennis team's court is just across our field and I asked him of course! Moving on, Ootori-san is really nice. He helped me a lot through food troubles, reading kanji and a bunch of other stuff! He's really nice (or maybe he's just doing it because he's the class rep but who cares I get free food) and he somewhat became my first friend in my second year!

"Ayanami-san? Hello? Are you okay?" I heard Ootori-san's voice and and I saw him waving his hand right in front of my eyes. I was startled and accidentally hit my feet on the railings of my desk.

"_Fucking Shit! AUGH"_ I said as I reached for my feet, and trying to massage it.

"Gomen nasai!" I heard Ootori-san said and he was about to bent down and help me but suddenly someone slid open the door and he told us to bow. As expected I tried to stand up from my form but I accidentally bumped my head on my desk.

'_Oh fuck, why is this day filled with unhappiness?!...augh! I must be strong! Must be strong_(5)_---why am I remembering a song at a time like this?!'_ I rubbed my head as I mumbled '_fuck_' under my breath, oh boy. Agito(6) is getting into me again…It's English right now—augh.

Our teacher in English is a man who was in his mid forties, he's kind of fat but not _that _fat. His hair was thinning (in my country we refer to it as _pannot_). He would usually wear a brown shirt with some kind of brown vest. I think he's obsessed with brown.

"_Is there something wrong? Miss Ayanami?"_ The teacher said as he noticed I wasn't standing up from my seat and NOT bowing. I quickly got up (ignoring the pain) and saw him smiling (which means: Do this again and I'd KEEL J00) and we all bowed.

-Time Skip Club time –

Ah, the lovely sound of the bell, Finally! Out of this damn hell hole and into the roads of the track! I grabbed my bag and started to proceed to the track team's club room. I walked down the stairs (and hence there were a lot since my class room was at the third floor) passing through familiar people and such. I reached the exit and headed to the club room now, man I'm running late.

I entered the small clubroom and changed (there was no one in the clubroom since I'm late) into my uniform for the track team. It was a slightly-loose white tank top. The right side of the tank top was dyed blue and above it was a bunch of black lines. Kind of like the Tennis team's…but only on one side and sleeveless and collarless. And the shorts' length was above the knee. And oh! We have a jersey-jacket-thing. It looks exactly like the tank top, but both of the sleeves are coloured blue and so are the collars.

I exited the clubroom and went to the field but then I saw two figures talking. Both of them almost having the same body build. One of them was inside the track team's field and the other was outside. These two people seem to have a _heated_ discussion.

I tried to imitate Snake (7) as much as possible (playing MGS is _so_ worth it, and no I didn't crawl nor wear a camouflage) hiding myself behind trees and not making noise while I run towards one.

It came clear, the two people that were talking to each other; they were Kiyora-buchou and …_ohones_ I don't know who this guy is but I'm pretty sure that this guy is in the tennis club and this dude has---OHMIGAD I FINALLY REMEMBER. HOW COULD I FORGET? PEOPLE, NO WAIT I MEANT ALL THE GIRLS IN MY CLASS WOULD SHOUT HIS NAME LIKE SOME ACTOR CAME TO SCHOOL, This guy is called 'Atobe-_SAMA_'. Yeah. SAMA, his name can't be said with out that suffix. If you ever do that I swear, they'll(his fan girls, and basically that's all of the female population here) hunt you down like an animal and…TREAT YOU LIKE WHAT VOLGIN DID TO SNAKE(8), YEAH. (A/N: Character is getting hyper and she's not using hyperbole either, IT IS true.)

I can barely hear what those two were talking about but I can somewhat understand what Kiyora-buchou is saying. Somewhere with in the lines of "Go away!".

Suddenly, I saw both of them pause and glare at each other, and thus, stare-war started. Or maybe that's what I made myself think, their heads shot up on my direction. My body froze. I don't know what to do, if I was caught eavesdropping Buchou will _SURELY_ (A/N: KITTO, KITTO, KITTO.) punish me and make me run ten thousand miles. Oh fuck.

BUT MY LUCK SEEMS TO BE WORKING. They just stared at each other again (with angry glares) but I think buchou got fed up. So she walked out on him and continued to direct the team.

This is weird. I'm still seeing Atobe-_SAMA_ (Why am I even referring to him like that inside my own head?) sta—lurking.

'And why…oh I get it_ AND IT'S ALL COMING TOGETHER_. Does he like someone on the team? OR B- Did he finally loose it_? I VOTE B COZ I LIKE HARD GAY_.' I thought as I smirked evily.

I quickly jumped out of my hiding place (more of like walked) and approached the Atobe-_SAMA_ with a grimace plastered on my face like some kind of mascot.

"Hoo Hoo Hoo" I said as I looked at him with my face looking like a loon or some guy that was just screamed that he was out of an asylum and proceeded to spread the good news about it. But he just ignored me and kept staring at the girl he was staring at. I was about to look for the girl he was staring at but suddenly Buchou called me.

Kiyora-buchou, Her full name is Kanesaki Kiyora. She stands at around 5'3" she has a long and silky ebony hair which ends at her waist. It's usually tied up in a high pony. She has a pretty skin, flawless to the boot (I just don't know if it's smooth I never touched it, and I have no reason to do that). And apparently her figure is sexy, or so what the people around me are saying. She's _REALLY_ nice. She took me into the track club with out any hesitation. She runs really fast too; she can run 100 meters in 8 seconds flat.

(A/N: Buchou is a Mary-sue. YES I HATE HER TOO.)

"MIKAGE!!" I heard Kiyora-buchou snap at me.

"H-hai?!" I said as I started to choke a bit

'_Oh, boy I'm in BIG trouble now_. MAKE WA IKENAII' I thought, my palms slightly sweating.

"Run 20 laps now! Why are you late?! Even your classmate was here earlier than you! AND NO, You don't have cleaning duty today!" She said as she looked at me with her angry violet eyes.

"I…was…um…" I didn't know what to say so I just sprinted into the field.

In the corner of my I eye I can see her sighing and 'face-palming' but after she raised her head from her palm a smile grew on her face.

'Score. Now I'm out of trouble' I thought as I grinned to myself.

Yes, I am part of the track team. Why couldn't I be part of the Anime Club or the Manga Club (or a Genshiken-like club)? That's due to the fact that I was part of one last semester. I _really_ like my club last semester but I decided to join the Track club for a simple reason: Running is the only thing I do best…fandom set aside.

So with that thought in mind I practiced all through out the break and I always see someone watching over me. Only that I found out later that; that person was Kiyora-buchou. The Club captain of the track team and currently the fastest person on the Kanto district. What great of luck eh? The reason why I'm currently in the track team is because she saw my perseverance and effort to join the track team. And because of that reason people in the club hate me.

They really do hate me. They put weird stuff on my locker (not shoe locker. The locker I use for Track-team stuff.) like caterpillars and other weird-ass animals. And they once drew on my shoes. They even stuffed this really weird _edited _picture of some guy and 'me'. Of course I proved them wrong.

Ah, so much for reminiscing I'm currently running my 15th la--- ugh…what is this sudden chest pain?! I feel like my knees are suddenly weakening. It's getting hard to breathe…

'Wh..wha..?'

I can't stand anymore, augh! My vision is failing…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**NOTES:**

pannot- I don't actually know how to spell this. I suck at life D:

1- Hana Yori Dango, You know that Manga slash Anime slash Live Action that had this spunky poor girl falling for ulta rich boy A? Yeah, that series is über poplar here. And I finally knew what was the name of the Academy they were in, It was _Eitoku_. (colondee)

2- AC- Advent Children (FFVII: Advent Children) yes, Kadaj

3- Oshitari had blue eyes in the fan arts I had, (ohnoesface) I could have gone for brown too. (asterisk I lost the official art (ohnoesface) asterisk)

4- He's 185 to be exact, or so says wiki.

5- Must Be Strong!- Song from Seigaku 3rd cast

6- Character from Air Gear, Catch phrase: Fuck. And he said Fucking shit in an episode too, ILU AGITO.

7- Snake is from Metal Gear Solid,Metal Gear. I'm reffering to Naked Snake from

MGS3 (since it's the only one I played)

8- Voligin and Snake MGS3. Vogin is this guy who emitts electrical currents from his body And at some point in MGS3 he'd capture Snake and torture him using electrical currents (he was so cruel he threw a bucket of water at Snake (who's head was covered with a trash bag [colonzero) and electrified him)

To be honest with you, I totally PHAIL at life and I can't do anything correctly. Feel free to burn me in your flames.

Special thanks to my beta readers

AT-Y-YGO or whatever account she's currently using.

Nvrwsndnvrwllb at LJ (since I dunno your account)

Please leave a review (colondee) it makes me happy to know that _somebody_ reads my fanfics (colondee)

Petenshi-Mikage


	2. Chapter 2

Watashiwa Otaku Dess

A/N: Wohoo! Second chapter, Thanks to all the people who read this fan fiction:3

Thanks to my Beta Readers ILUiSM.

And also; I am sorry for not noting what Otaku meant in the previous chapter 8D; it means Obsessive Geek (well in this case an Anime/Manga Otaku).

AND ALSO. Since I'm dumb and I tend to forget things (more of like clarify) Mikage isn't part of the regulars/varsity team. She's just there [strike(for the lulz) [endstrike because she' joined it for fun/ She's part of the 'interest'-part of the team/club.

AND I GOT THE CONCEPT OF TEAM WRONG I'M SORRY (ohnoes)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the said titles. I just own the OC's.

'Blahblah'-Thoughts

"_blah"_- Said in English. And paragraphs that have Italics ain't said in English

* * *

Ah, so much for reminiscing I'm currently running my 15th la--- ugh…what is this _sudden chest pain?! I feel like my knees are suddenly weakening. It's getting hard to breathe…_

'_Wh...wha...?'_

_I can't stand anymore, augh! My vision is failing…_

**-**

Mikage dropped on to the floor, thus leaving Kiyora in a shocked state. Kiyora ran towards Mikage to check if she was okay.

"Hey, Mikage(1) are you alright?!" She said while lightly shaking Mikage's body. Upon seeing no reaction, she proceeded into checking her vital signs.

The rest of the members quickly crowded around, whispering Kiyora ordered the rest of her members to help her carry Mikage to the clinic.

-

Atobe went back to the Tennis club practice (A/N: He left before the fainting scene, and before Mikage started running) only to be greeted by a bunch of people with unhappy faces.

"Oi, Atobe where the hell were you?!" Shishido said angrily, his arms crossed and eyes flashing dangerously

"Shishido-san, calm down." Choutaro said to his rampaging sempai(2).

"Ore-sama was scouting for new members for the tennis club." Atobe said nonchalantly, unaffected by Shishido's outburst

"Oh, if you were scouting members how come you were looking at the GIRL'S track team?" Oshitari said, which glinted in the sunlight.

Atobe smirked.

"I have my reasons. And this conversation ends here."

With that, Atobe lifted his head up high and hollered several orders, all which were quickly fulfilled by his members.

* * *

Kiyora watched Mikage's sleeping form carefully, after a while Mikage woke up.

(Change POV-Mikage)

I slowly lift my heavy eyelids (for some unknown reason they felt really heavy) and everything I saw was_ so_ blurry. And my chest still hurts…I think I have one of those heart diseases…oh wait I DO have a heart disease…I just can't—I suddenly heard a female voice on my side.

"Hey…you…kay…?" Fuck, now even my hearing isn't any good. I turned my head to the direction of the voice, and I see a _blurry_ figure of a girl in the track team uniform. Must be buchou. She's the only one that'd be nice to me anyway.

"K-K-K-kind of…" I said as loud as I can, but it turned out that the voice was too soft. My voice won't even work!

'_OHNOES! I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!!_...That's just probably the window.' I thought and mentally panicked. I tried to reach for buchou but she left her seat for some unknown reason.After a while she came back with a person wearing something white (vision fail is SO amusing). The person in white was holding something in her hand which was…was a bottle, well most probably because this person might be the school doctor (or nurse). (S)he poured the contents of the bottle into some kind of…wait that was a spoon; onto the spoon and (s)he told (more like gestured) for me to swallow what was poured onto the spoon.

And so, swallow I did.

'BLARGH! ANG PAET POTA (3)! (T/L: Bitter!!)' I tried to reach for the nearest drink I could get but there was none (and I think I'm flaling.). On an another note, I feel MUCH better. I can hear well.Man whatever this thing is it _SURELY_ fixed my senses!

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Said a voice beside me. I turned my head and saw (and confirmed) the school nurse with a smile on her face.

"Mikage, I'm glad you're okay" Buchou said as she went near my bed and hugged me.

* * *

-TIME SKIP: AFTER CLUB TIME-

I'm now heading towards my friend's work place which is a small café near school. My friend Kurogane Tatsuki (whom I met in cram school last year; She was there for collage cramming while I was for my first year in high school.) just to randomly visit her (I keep in touch with her of course! She's my friend)

After I walked a few meters I was finally there. I saw that the café was quite empty.

'Maybe the café will be full sometime around later…or maybe it was filled during lunch time…' I thought as I sat down on a seat outside the café.

'…Yay I still have an hour till cram school!' I thought happily as I raised my hand to call attention and get a menu.

I looked at the girl who looked_**really familiar**_ who gave me the menu and saw her black hair in a bob and a heart-shaped hairclip on the right side of her head. My neck ached a little; being short wasn't really beneficial. I think she's starting to notice that I'm actually staring at her.

"…Mikage-chan is that you?!" She said finally.

That's why she looked really familiar it's Tatsuki-nee! (T/L: 'nee'- like onee-san but the 'nee' added at the end. So it simply means 'Big sister Tatsuki')

So I told her I came here to visit her _randomly_ and she just laughed at me.

I opened the menu and read its contents, and decided that I should just get milk tea with a slice of what they call 'Chocolate Ecstasy'.

"Got that…So what made you come here?" She said as she scribbled down what I said in a note.

"I came here to bug you" I said with a wide smile (like : D)

"You**do** know that I'm busy right?" She said. I chuckled nervously.

"…Do I get free tea?"

Just when she was about to answer my (senseless) question somebody sat behind me. Tatsuki-nee just smiled at me and proceeded back into the café to lay my order and get some more menus for the people who sat behind me (or so I think).

I looked behind me just to see…

DA-DA-DAN

The**infamous** Atobe-_sama_ …why do I even put a…anyway he was with his friends today. And that includes Ootori-san.

'…What the I better hide' I said as I covered my face with the menu. I saw in my peripheral vision that that Tatsuki-nee delivered the menus to them.

'Why am I even listening to what they are---'

"Café (incoherent word)" Said the almighty—I mean Atobe-_sama._

'_Just what in the word did he order?!_'

"…Excuse me? I couldn't quite catch that" Tatsuki-nee said rather puzzled.

"Café Léger" He said with a slightly (or maybe not) irritated voice.

"Okay. Thank You" Tatsuki-nee said as she left.

'…Why would my _sempai_ … Oh wait I shouldn't refer to him as that; Atobe-_sama_ drink something so sophisticated when he could just say "OH HAI I WANT COFFEE"…I don't even know what on earth did he order.' I thought as I slightly rubbed my head.

After a while my order got delivered by another waitress. I added extra sugar on the milk tea and proceeded to devou—I mean eating my cake.

'Cake♥'

Then I saw Tatsuki-nee go back to Atobe-_sama_'s table.

"About time you give **Ore-sama** his Café Léger" (A/N: Direct translation: About time you give HIS HIGNESS,ME/I his Café Lége)r

'(stream of incoherent words that I can't even decipher in my own mind) HOW CAN HE BE SO IMPOLITE TO OLDER PEOPLE?!' I thought as I gripped my fork tightly.

* * *

-Next Day Lunch Time-

'Aa…I have to finish reading thi—'

"Watch out!!" I shouted as I saw a figure behind these papers I'm reading (while actually holding a cup of liquid). Good thing he was still a few feet away from me or I'll kiss my cup good bye.

'As I was reading earlier…' I thought as I looked down at the bunch of papers I was holding. It's for our group report later. I'm the one who's supposed to report.

As I was about to read the second paragraph of the fifth and final page I saw a figure in front of me again,

It was much louder than the usual, considering that this was the tenth time I was doing this

I accidentally…wait no _someone_ accidentally bumped into me despite the fact that I shouted _extra_ loud.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing to Ore-sama, an?"

'…ore-sama…No. YOU DON'T MEAN (stream of incoherent words that I can't even decipher in my own mind)' I gathered all the courage (and some of my pride too), lowered the bunch of papers I was holding and opened my mouth.

Brown tousled hair, tall muscular physique, a bunch of girls going "OH NO.KYAA.NOOO." from some hidden corner, people from the tennis club standing behind him, and his known charm point(4).

Atobe Keigo.

"…What did I do?" I said casually I wanted to raise my eyebrow but I just can't right now.

"You spilled your drink on ore-sama." He said pointedly.

"Aaand…?" I said. I tried to leave the scene but SOMETHING withheld me from leaving. Ah, it was his hand . It gripped my wrist like it was one of his tennis rackets. It was tight but it didn't hurt.

"And where do you think you're going An?!"

I turned towards him, looked him in the eye and opened my mouth to say a retort – not before noticing those dark blue eyes.

"You expect me to apologize when I clearly SHOUTED that it was dangerous for people to approach me. I CLEARLY did my part" I said with a blank stare.

Apparently he was shocked that someone would talk back to _him_. He lost his grip. I took that opportunity to go away. I picked up the cup that I dropped and threw it to the nearest trash can I found and went back to my classroom. Some stared at me with awe, others sent me death glares; some of his team members snickered.

The death glares lasted the longest; I guess it was because I made their Atobe-_sama_ look bad.

Soon after, Ootori-san went to the classroom with a expression that was a mix of anxiety and excitement.

"Hi" I said as I put down the papers on the table.

"Ayanami-san, that was quite amazing!" He told me cheerfully, giving a light pat on the back

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Please leave a review this makes me very happy and confident. And I actually know that someone's reading it :0. And I plan on writing non-oc fan fics. Yay.

Notes:

1- :\ Mary-sue buchou is so impolite. You can't refer to anyone with out a suffix unless you're really in good terms with them.

2- Upper class man

3- Pota is not translated because I'm a bad author.

4- CHAAMU POINTO WA NAKIHOKURO My Charm point is my Tear drop Mole. Go guess who sang that You'd get a star ;\

Thanks to all my beta readers:D


End file.
